What are you thinking
by Falsebound Wings
Summary: Axel is a somewhat anti-social jerk and roxas just moved to town with his brother sora. Will roxas be able to change Axel or will he not be enouth. Rated M for future lemon and mentions of Zemyx and Soraku
1. Day One

**What are you thinking?**

**Chapter one: New Kids?**

Axel's p.o.v

_____________________________________________________________________________

Damn my stupid dumbass brother for taking the car. I mean the bastard is 23 years old and he takes _my_ car. I sigh as I look out the window of my apartment and notice the dark clouds above and dreaded the walk to school. "Radiant Gardens" supposedly the best high school in all of Japan, They wished. The teachers suck and the students are just ass holes.

Reno you bastard I'm going to kill you and your 'silent lover' when you get home. Yes my brother is gay and he's dating this guy named Cloud. And I'll be the first to admit he's pretty hot for some emo kid. But he has this problem. He always and I mean always thinks he's gonna lose everything to this guy named Sephiroth whom I believe is some kid named Riku's dad. I shook my head yet again and pulled out my cell and scrolling through my contact list 'till I found Demyx. I pushed the send button and waited for the druggie to answer. No such luck.

_"Hey you've reached Demyx. I'm not gonna pick up the phone because I'm most likely with Zexion and your not important enough. Leave a message if you feel like it but you probably won't get a call back. Have a nice day!"_

I laughed slightly at the message and snapped my phone shut and grabbed my long black trench coat and pulled the hood up over my hair making sure all the spikes were in order. With a yawn I opened the door remembering to grab my keys and walked out into the pouring rain.

Now let me give you a rundown of how much I hate walking to school. Number one on my list; People just piss me off. It's not like I'm anti-social or anything I just don't like people other than my normal group of friends. Number two is the backpack I have to lug there I mean how many books can they give me without breaking my back it's total bullshit. And number three; rain It rains a lot in Osaka and I mean a lot. People here have not sympathy for a kid whose brother takes his car on a rainy day. What a prick my brother is.

It takes about twenty minutes to get to school and to me that's a long time. As I finally reach the gates of the school (that looks more like a jail than a school) I see Demyx standing next to Zexion and Larxine. I had to laugh as I watched Demyx hanging over his emo looking boyfriend whom of which was busy looking at a copy of his Lexicon to pay attention to the blonde druggie. Poor Demyx but on the other hand at least Zexion loves him. Larxine waved at me and I nodded to acknowledge that I noticed her. Riku walked up to Demyx and started talking to him. I didn't really care much for that kid anyway so I walked into the school and threw my too heavy backpack into my locker. And I walked towards my math class without glancing at my friends again.

About 10 minutes after I sat in my desk (Which happened to be placed in the back of the room far away from any other people) the bell rang. I probably was gonna go and skip English to go out to the roof and grab a smoke I was gonna need it if I was going to survive the day. I never paid any attention in class and mostly slept when I could. Today wasn't going to be any different I pulled out my iPod from my back pocket and placed the buds in my ears blasting out the sounds of L'arc-en-ciel and Gackt. Yes I know normally bands a girl would listen to well lets get this straight now I'm gay yes both me and my brother.

Finally after about fifteen minutes our teacher Mr. Marluxia walked in his pink hair showing just how gay he was everyone knew he wanted to be with Mr. Xemnas but that just wasn't going to happen. I pulled my headphones out of my ears in the middle of 'The black rose' and shoved the iPod into the pocket of my black and red jeans.

"Morning class we have a new student today his name is Roxas Tetsu, He just moved here so please be polite to him. Roxas, why don't you go sit by mister Flair." Yes that was my last name Flair kinda weird since I'm a pyro with bright red hair. I think it fits. The blonde named Roxas turned and searched the room until I held up my hand to show where I was. The boy nodded and walked down the almost empty row and took the seat next to me. His eyes lingered on me but then he smiled. "My name is Roxas what's your name?" You have got to be kidding me this kid is a laugh. But still I answered but I made a point that I wasn't going to be his friend. "Axel, now shut up or that pretty face of yours is gonna be covered in burns got it memorized?" I pulled a lighter from my pocket to make my point clear. Roxas gulped and slunk back nodding to say he understood. I smirked and placed my head on my desk closing my eyes to sleep.

The sound of a bell is very annoying when that's what's waking you from a peaceful slumber. I grabbed what was on my desk and waked out of the class pushing the new kid out of my way as I placed my ear buds back into my ears and switched the artist to 'Orange Range' and took the stairs to the roof. The rain had almost stopped and was just a mere drizzle by now. I shoved my iPod into my pocket still blaring the music into my ears and pulled out my pack of cigarettes and lit it. Taking a long drag from the so-called cancer stick I blew out a puff of smoke and took another drag. It didn't take me long to finish I dropped the spent filter on the ground and stepped on it with my boot. Giving another yawn I walked back down the stairs and went into the café until the bell rang.

The rest of the day was boring up until lunch when we found out there were two new kids that just so happened to be twins. Sora and Roxas Tetsu, Demyx was the one who told everyone the 'good' news. The whole lunch period Demyx wouldn't shut up about them.

The next period went by and I slept again. Then I had to walk home again oh joy. I waved my good byes to Zexion, Demyx and Larxine and started on my way. It was quiet but it wasn't for long. A bunch of laughing was making it hard to concentrate on the music in my ears. I turned my head and saw the blonde Roxas and his Twin a brunette Sora. I walked into my apartment and the twins went into the next room over and I groaned inwardly. This is gonna be awful.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story but if I did kairi would be dead and Zexion would be mine and no-one else's. The music is owned by l'arc-en-ciel and Gackt also to Orange Range. The Idea in this story is in fact from my mind just not the ppl. **

**-thank you**

**-The-emo-avanger. **


	2. What The Hell?

**What the Hell?**

Axel p.o.v

______________________________________________________________________________

Reno got home around five and man was he shitfaced. The sound of my keys that he had stolen dropped onto the kitchen table and Reno walked into his room without a word to me. I on the other hand was lying on the couch with my iPod in my ears and the song 'Ignited' by T.m Revolution blasting in my ears I wouldn't have been able to hear him.

All afternoon the giggle twins in the next apartment were what else laughing. I was doing my best to ignore them and just do what I had to do. Homework was last on my list I never did it, not that Reno knew. My brother was a very protective bastard; ya know one of those guys who don't want they're _baby brother_ to turn out like they did. Too late bro I was just as bad as him and ya know what I laughed at it.

I jumped when a knock came at the door and shit it was fucking loud. I pulled the buds from my ears and threw them back onto the couch. Who was it now? I guessed it was cloud but when I opened the door that blonde kid 'Roxas' I think it was-was standing in the doorway. I sighed and almost closed the door if not for the goodness of my heart. Ha I crack myself up.

"What do you need? Didn't I tell ya ta leave me alone kid?" He just smiled. Again with that fucking smile did he think it would help?

"Um actually I was wondering if you could tell me where the store is me and Sora kinda have no food" He just kept smiling. I decided to answer maybe that would get him out of my face

"Yeah its just down the street now beat it" I shut the door on his beautiful face…Wait what did I just say? Did I say his face was beautiful? I mentally slapped myself for the thought going through my head. Damn I needed to get out of here. I grabbed the keys off the table and trudged out the door a case of CDs in my hand most of which were Gackt, Hyde, T.m revolution, L'arc-en-ciel and Orange Range. I needed some time alone and a drive would do the thing.

I jumped in the front seat of my Altama and grabbed a random Gackt CD from my case and flipped to a song and what do ya know Vanilla started to play. I turned everything up until I thought I wouldn't be able to think. I started singing to the familiar lyrics guess I pulled the mars album.

Kimi wa seijitsu na moralist  
Kirei na yubi de boku wo nazoru  
Boku wa junsui na terrorist  
Kimi no omou ga mama ni  
Kakumei ga okiru

Koi ni shibarareta specialist  
Nagai tsume wo taterareta boku  
Ai wo tashikametai egoist  
Kimi no oku made tadoritsukitai

Kimi no kao ga toozakaru  
Ah boku ga boku de naku naru mae ni

Ai shitemo ii kai? yureru yoru ni  
Aru ga mama de ii yo motto fukaku  
Kuruoshii kurai ni nareta kuchibiru ga  
Toke au hodo ni  
Boku wa...kimi no...vanilla

I stared out the window and saw the giggling twins walking to a new shiny hummer and gaped. Damn did they have money and How I would kill to have a car like that. No Must listen to the music.

...Nante kidorisugi  
Sonna cool na kimi wa plastic  
Atsui manazashi ni wa ecologist  
Sono moeru kuchizuke ga modokashii

Yugande iku kimi no kao ga  
Ah boku ga boku da iraremasu you ni

Are they following me I swear they are? I can see them giggling from my rearview mirror. And I can see that beautiful face. No No bad Axel concentrate on the music think later.

Ai shitemo ii kai? yureru yoru ni  
Aru ga mama de ii yo motto hayaku  
Kurushii kurai ni nureta kuchibiru ga  
Kotoba nante mou  
Kimi to boku not burning love

Ah ikutsu asa wo mukaereba  
Ah yoru wa owaru no darou ka  
Ah sora ni chiribamerareta  
Ah shiroi hana ni kakomarete iku

They turned thank gaia I mean I wasn't going to stop thinking about that blonde much longer I knew a thought would pop up sooner or later that was bad I told myself no and that was final I was not going to love it only did bad things.

Ai shitemo ii kai? yureru yoru ni  
Aru ga mama de ii yo I've seen a tail  
Kuyashii kurai ni  
Kimi ni hamatteru no ni  
A crew sees crying knees  
I wanna need. Not betray!

Ai shitemo ii kai? yureru yoru ni  
Aru ga mama de ii yo motto kimi wo  
Kuruoshii kurai ni nareta koshitsuki ga  
Toke au hodo ni  
Kimi wa...boku no...bannin da

The music ended as soon as the song was over I reached the store I needed the computer store. 'bout time I got a new computer Reno trashed my other one. Some Big brother he is.

I walked in and searched the store and noticed a new computer and guess what I had enough. Damn I was having a great day. I bought it and Reno wasn't going to get his mits on this one.

Roxas's p.o.v

That Axel guy is well lets just put it this way. He. Is. Amazing! I mean look at him he is just beautiful. Yeah I know I sound like a stalker but I swear to gaia I'm not. I just like him not love. I know he hates me but I think he hates everyone. And he looks like he's about to kill somebody.

Sora has the hots for this guy Riku and I mean he want him. My brother and I are gay but I'm not so obvious that you can tell.

I could hear the music coming from the car that was Axel's and looked at it. Damn nice car but mine was better. Sora had his own he just liked mine better. I had a Hummer he had a Prius. I know I have the best toys. I laugh at the thought.

As I drive my thoughts kept going back to Axel Damn it hadn't even been a day and I already wanted to be with him. Maybe I should just give up ya know he obviously hates me and my brother. But what would be the fun it that.


	3. Hold My Hand

**Update: OMG!! Finally Chapter 3 Of "What Are You Thinking" I took me a While but it's finally Up. It took me forever to find a friend to proofread it but now that it's up I hope you enjoy it. I worked hard on this chapter so Rate and Review. Also NO FLAMMING it makes people mad and don't make me send Axel after you [He's not happy when people flame] Thank you and have fun reading ^.^ -The emo avenger [Twilight Ketsuni]**

**Disclaimer: **

**Emo: Aw don't make me say it again It makes me sad.**

**Zexion: *Sighs* I know but you have to or you'll be in trouble.**

**Demyx: *Nods his head in agreement with Zexion* Yeah Emo you have to say it.**

**Roxas: Guys don't make her cry. Axel you say it for her**

**Axel: *Looks at Roxas and sighs* all right Roxas Emo does ****not**** own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy… They both Belong to Square Soft/Enix **

**Emo: *Cries* Thank you Axel and Roxas *Hides in her emo corner***

What are you thinking Ch 3: Hold My Hand.

**Axel P.O.V**

I walked out of the computer store a brand new Dell computer under my arm. I had cost a lot of money the receipt said $149.00 but it felt like my wallet was ten times lighter in my back pocket. But the good news was Reno wasn't ever going to touch it. I sighed as I placed the heavy box into the back of my car and drove down the street to get gas and stop at the local market to get something for dinner tonight. I opened the front door to my car and gracefully slid into the leather seat. Placing the key in the ignition I turned it and the car roared to life and then settled down to an almost inaudible purr. I took the left turn out of the parking lot and accelerated down the road pushing the speedometer to over eighty. I gave a slight laugh as I watched the other cars wiz past me. The damned cops could never catch me and why should they try? They had better things to do than chase a teenage punk like me down the road only to lose him soon after.

I made a sharp right into the gas station and pulled gently into a spot. I pulled a twenty from my wallet and walked into the continence store to pay for the gas and grabbed a 'Monster' and a bag of chips as I passed.

"19 On pump ten and these two." I muttered as I laid the bill on the counter to pay for my stuff. The clerk nodded his head the balding spot on the top of his head that he'd tried to hide by combing the excess hair on the side to where it was missing was clearly visible. I suppressed a slight chuckle at his idiocy and grabbed the change he handed me and shoved it into my pocket while grabbing my drink and chips. Walking out the glass door I heard a bell to tell that a customer was either entering or exiting. That's when I saw him again without his brother. The blonde that didn't leave my head since I'd met him. The wind played in his golden hair and the sun gave his eyes just the right amount of light to make me want to stare at him for hours.

I shook my head to get the images of the boy out of my mind. I crossed the parking lot to my car and pulled the pump from its place on its shelf and undid the cap of my gas tank placing it on the hood of my car. I shoved the pump into the car and gasoline poured into the almost empty tank.

Roxas didn't seem to notice me which in my mind was a good thing seeing as how all I kept thinking about was tackling the small blonde into the pavement and kissing his lips. Yet again I shook my head to displace the images and sighed. A beeping sound gave me notice that the gasoline flow had ended. I pulled the pump from the tank and placed it back where it belonged. I walked back to the drives side of the car and got in and started it again. Speeding off towards home.

**Roxas' P.O.V**

I dropped Sora off at home and got back into my car and decided to take a drive to get used to the new town and try to get the red-headed Axel out of my head. His face kept haunting my thoughts and the thought of kissing him was just incredible. I needed to think.

I drove off down the street staying at a steady speed of fifty watching the lines in the middle of the road soar by and chuckled. I was alone in a new town with no annoying twin to bug me. Sora and I are not identical twins no that's why I'm blond and he's a brunette but we both have mom's blue eyes and nothing of dad's. I pulled a CD from the sun visor and placed it into the player and flipping though the numbers coming up on the song 'Illness Illusions' Yes Gackt. I turned the volume up and started singing along to the words.

I drove into the nearest gas station and pulled into a pump. That's when I noticed the set of spiky flame red hair. Axel Flare. I sighed and hit my head on the top of the steering wheel. I watched him come out of the store with drink and chips in hand and got out of my car pretending not to notice his gaze. What was he thinking? Did he want to kill me? Or send me away so he never had to see my face again?

The questions flew through my head at the speed of light. I kept glancing at him from the corner of my eye and noticed him give a sigh. Had he noticed my glances?

_'Oh Gaia he's gonna kill me ah I need to get out of here oh shit I need gas. I'll just wait 'till he leaves'_ My thoughts were going crazy I watched him pumping his gas into the car and he shook his head as if to get back to reality. What the hell was he thinking? I wanted to know but I just stood there pretending not to see him. And as he slid into his car I walked it to pay for my gas. As soon as I was done I was out I needed to think more.

**Axel's P.O.V / Monday Morning.**

Reno woke me with a painful kick to the stomach the bastard didn't have the decency to say "Hey wake up" no he fuckin' kicked me asshole. I sighed and picked out a pair of black leather pants that hugged my hips and a tight black tank-top. Maybe school would get my mind off the blonde that haunted my dreams. Yes I had a dream about him but I'd rather not say what it was about. I grabbed my Ipod from my nightstand and placed the buds in my ears. The sounds of 'Seether' burst from the small speakers.

Gripping my keys I would be sure to get to my car before Reno and drive to the damned school. Before I walked out the door I punched my brother like he'd kicked me and laughed as he doubled over in pain on the tile floor. I grabbed a bagel and walked out the door while placing the ring of bread into my mouth.

By the time I got outside Roxas and Sora had already left and in different cars. I on the other hand slid into the car keeping the buds in my ears.

I walked into the school after I'd parked my car and locked it. Demyx, Zexion and Larxine were all waiting for me with smiles. Demyx had his sitar slung over his shoulder and was yet again hanging from his boyfriend's shoulder while the emo read a book. I sighed and said I'd meet them at lunch. Roxas was sitting in class when I got there his face hidden under his arms like he was asleep. The urge to hold him became stronger in that moment but I held back and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up with a smile on his face and his big beautiful blue eyes stared back into my emerald irises.

"Um Roxas I wanted to apologize for what I said on Friday and I hope we can be friends" I said with a sincere look on my face. His face lit up and his smile got bigger if that was even possible.

"Th…That would be great Axel I'd, I'd love to be friends with you" His words were happy and I smiled.

"That's cool hey I'll bring you to your next class alright I have the same one so we can talk and come by my table at lunch we have an empty seat that needs filling" I winked at him and placed the buds back into my ears. I watched the blush color his cheeks a delicious color of pink making me want to kiss him.

The bell rang soon after and Marluxia walked into the room. He ranted about something and then went on with his lesson which I paid no attention to. As the bell to dismiss the first class rang I gathered the few objects on my desk and waited for Roxas to finish his. We walked out of the class room and down the hall to stop at his locker where he stashed his books and gathered the ones for the next class. As we walked down the hall Roxas looked at me and then blushed his eyes full of questions.

"Something on your mind short stuff?" He blushed more and looked down.

"Just wondering if you'd…" he stopped and looked out the window. I sighed.

"If what? C'mon Roxas" I huffed and he turned to me his hands clenched at his sides.

",If you would hold my hand?" His face looked embarrassed and I chuckled and gripped his hand in mine.

"Now , Now if you want something just ask me" He blushed again and his hand tightened around mine and we walked off to our next class.

**Emo: Remember rate and review or Axel and Roxas won't like you. LOL RIKU DOESN'T LIKE YOU!!!!!**

**Zexion: She's very strange.**

**Demyx: *Hides behind Zexion* Zexy she scares me**

**Zexion: *pets Demyx* Don't worry she'll be asleep soon she's just on a sugar high.**

**Axel: *Sighs* Just rate and review ok.**


	4. What Would You Say If?

**Update: OMG!! Two chapters in one day! This is awesome…Um yeah here's a funny story. I can't type for shit today seeing as both of my hands are injured. The tip of my left index finger has a freaking gash in it and hurts like a bitch while the palm of my right hand is covered in long cuts and burses. Here's some advice for ya when you're skateboarding wear fingerless gloves [they keep the palms of your hand safe if ya fall] also both my knees are scraped up and so is my left elbow. Damn I'm a klutz. Well anyway here's another chapter of 'What Are You Thinking?' Remember no flaming and please rate and review.-The emo avenger. [Twilight Ketsuni]**

**Disclaimer:**

**Emo: Ugh do I have to say it again Zexion? I mean they've all played the game before right so they should know…**

**Zexion: *still reading his book* Yes Twilight you have to say it. I understand it's frustrating but remember what happened to the person who stole your story. *shaking his head***

**Demyx: yeah that guy got a new ass ripped by you *laughs* **

**Axel and Roxas: *in unison* Emo does not own us she is merely using our characters and making them do something fan based. **

**Emo: Thanks guys…T.T**

**Chapter 4: What would you say if…?**

**Roxas' P.O.V: Math class.**

Axel surprised me when we got to math class. He smiled at me like I had wished he'd do all weekend. And he was still holding my hand. He was so warm maybe that was why I just wanted to melt into his side. But when he let go of my hand he seemed reluctant to part with me. His eyes just looked at me I could see the questions flying through his head and I just wished he'd ask one. But to my annoyance his mouth remained shut as he turned from me to take his seat.

The teacher, Mr. Xaldin, walked into the room holding a long wooden ruler. He started his lecture but I didn't pay any attention to much that he said because I kept glancing at Axel who just kept his head down and his ear buds in his ears. Most likely he couldn't hear anything or was asleep. I sighed and laid my head on my arms which lay on the desk.

When the bell rang I jumped and looked to Axel who had already gathered up his ipod and math book. I must have fallen asleep because of the look Axel gave me. Said red-head was snickering and covering his mouth with his hand. I yawned and stretched my arms out being sure not to hit Axel. I stood and put my books in my messenger bag and slung the strap over my shoulder hearing the handle clank against my belt. Axel and I walked out of the classroom and Axel gripped my hand again and the warmth came back and yet again I wanted to melt into him.

"Hey Roxas What class do you have next?" Axel's voice was thick with sleep much like I thought mine would be if I were to speak.

I turned my head to look at him while we walked. "Um I think I have English and then Lunch." I was right my voice was sleepy and yet again my red-head chuckled… Wait did I just say _my _red-head? That was weird maybe I'm falling for him?

"That's great I have P.E next so I'll leave you at your class and come get you before lunch. I'm not even going to class no point ya know?" He winked at me again and I could feel the blush spreading over my face again.

"Um Axel, Can I come with you? I mean not go to class…Where you're going?" I gripped his hand tighter not wanting to lose the warmth of his hand.

Axel sighed and knew I didn't want to go anywhere without him and nodded.

"As long as you don't mind me having a cigarette while your there, I kinda need one right now." He shrugged and my heart fluttered. It was true I was in love with this man and I didn't want to be away from him.

Axel led me up a staircase and onto the roof of the building. He then let go of my hand and the warmth slipped away with it. I frowned to myself as he walked over to the edge where he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and pulled out one placing it in his mouth while he shoved the rest of the pack back into his pocket. His hand came back up and held a shiny lighter with flames covering it. He lit the stick and blew a puff of smoke into the air.

He turned and smiled at me while he held the cigarette between his middle and index fingers.

"So, Roxas why did you come up here with me?" Axel whispered and turned back to the ledge. I shrugged and didn't answer thinking the answer I would give would send the red-head away forever.

Axel stubbed out the spent filter on the stone ledge. He walked over to me and placed his hand under my chin gently lifting my face so I would look into his eyes. His emerald gaze made me feel weak. If I'd been standing my knees would have buckled.

"Roxas, why won't you answer me? Did I say something wrong? Did I offend you?" His eyes had a worried glaze over them. All I could do was shake my head no to every question. I tried to talk but the words caught in my throat and all that came out was a squeak.

"Roxas, What would you say if I said I loved you?" His voice was serious now and so were his eyes. My heart thudded faster and I could feel it wanting to burst from my rib cage. I gulped and found the courage to speak.

"I would say that I loved you back. But I know this is just a question and not a declaration" I whispered and felt his hand find mine. He smiled again. Was it because I was wrong or was it because I was right and he was laughing at me for my stupidity. My eyes turned cold at the thought and I looked away.

"Well that's a relief I thought you'd slap me and run away when I said that. Oh and Roxy Your wrong that was in fact a declaration because I do love you. You've changed me Roxas I can feel something other that nothing because of you," Axel pulled my hand to his chest over his heart and I could feel the rapid beating of the organ just beneath my palm and blushed. ", it beats only for you Roxas" He smiled and so did I.

"Axel, what would you say if I said I wanted to kiss you?" My face grew red again I could feel it. Axel smiled and leaned in and whispered.

"I'd say 'I would be happy to give you anything you want' and kiss you" He smiled and captured my lips in a breath taking kiss which I happily returned. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and I let him in. His tongue explored every inch of my mouth making me gasp and he smirked.

It was too soon when he pulled away. We were both panting and he smirked at me.

"How was that Roxy? Did ya like it?" He licked the shell of my ear and I gasped again as he chuckled. I nodded and knew my face was a darker shade of red than it had ever been.

"C'mon Lunch is starting. Let's tell the others the good news." Axel jumped up and I looked at him.

"What good news?" He looked at me puzzled.

"Well oh yeah I forgot to ask. Roxas will you go out with me?" I smiled at the red-head _My _red-head and nodded.

"Yes Axel I'll go out with you gladly" Axel smirked and gave me another quick kiss and pulled me into his arms burring his face in my hair. I laughed at his affection.

"C'mon Roxas lets get to lunch" He whispered and grabbed my hand lacing his fingers with mine. We walked back down the stairs and towards the lunch room both of us with smiles on our faces.

**Axel's P.O.V: Lunch room**

Roxas sat next to me a smile spreading across his beautiful face. His smile made me happy. It was like if Roxas was happy I would be too. I wouldn't let anyone take this feeling away from me I wouldn't let them hurt Roxas and I would keep him happy if it was the last thing I ever did.

Zexion and Demyx made it to the table before me and Roxas and the look on Demyx's face was priceless. I wish I'd had my camera. Zexion just looked and gave one of his rare smiles and then turned back to his Lexicon. A note pad was lying in front of him and notes were written neatly in his script.

"So you finally got yourself a boyfriend Axel? That's so awesome." Demyx was practically jumping out of his seat. He looked at Roxas and smiled holding out his hand. "I'm Demyx and this is Zexion. He's my boyfriend" Demyx informed Roxas and I laughed. Roxas held out his hand and took Demyx's shaking it with a smile.

"I'm Roxas. Nice to meet you Demyx" He giggled and placed his hand back in mine lacing them back together while blushing. I loved that blush it made his pale skin look even better and to know that I was the cause was even better.

Larxine showed up later and looked at me and Roxas and her eyes grew wide.

"Oh My God Axel did you get a boyfriend and not tell me?" Larxine crossed her arms and snickered as I nodded.

"Just today. This is Roxas. Roxas this is Larxine only girl in our group" Larxine shook Roxas' hand and smiled.

"Good choice Rox. Axel'll be good for you." Larxine took her usual seat and everyone started rambling on about life.

Roxas and I parted ways when we got back to the apartment with a long kiss I was happy to give him. But man did I want to show him more than that.

**Emo notes: There you go I think this is the longest chapter I made. Finally The AKUROKU paring is up. But what about sora you ask well you'll just have to wait. Haha I win. Riku still doesn't like you. Rate and review please.**

**Axel: Yay thank you emo *hugs Roxas* see Roxas I knew you loved me**

**Roxas: *blushes and crosses arms* w..whatever **

**Axel: Hey Roxas why don't we go to the back room eh?**

**Roxas: Um no..no thank you Axel.**

**Axel: *sighs* Alright Rate and review and maybe emo will make a Lemon.**


End file.
